tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/apocalyptica) - Houyi/Jiang Shi
Jiang Shi (講師,Kōshi Written as; 讲师 ), also known as Archer (アーチャー, Āchā), is the Archer-class Pseudo-Servant (疑似サーヴァント, ?) in the Seventh Grail War. Jiang Shi is not a traditional servant summoned by the Great Grail to partake in the horrendous war. Instead, he is a human whose body became the vessel for the heroic spirit to inhibit. Opposing a vessel created by the grail, unknowingly using his own body as a vessel transformed Jiang Shi into a state of existence known only as a Pseudo-Servant. As mankinds collective consciousness, Alaya foresaw that another Master-Servant combination would only progress the Holy Grail War. Resulting in the hastening of humanities end. So instead, Alaya chose a human whose body possessed incredible magical circuits for the servant's vessel since such a process was often deadly. This resulted in a creature that was neither individual beings. But rather, the magi became a new individual that was the combination of Jiang Shi and the emanation of Houyi. A process that occurred due to interferences made by the world while Jiang Shi initially performed the ritual. Becoming this new being caused Archer to develop an artificial dual personality. Jiang Shi transformed into one being with two separate mental representations of the memories, feelings and perspectives held by both individuals. These representations, often called Jiang Shi and Houyi, behave like dual personalities as they represent the accumulative existence of both beings. He is neither Houyi nor Jiang Shi. Instead, Archer is an entirely new Magi who possesses the combination Jiang Shi's original soul and memories and the emanation of the Archer servant known as Houyi. This unique mixture created a new individual with both servant andnecromantic abilities as well as their individual knowledge now amalgamated. However, both stubborn personalites remain at war within. Such an incident spawned from a series of perceivably unrelated events, ultimately orchestrated by the counter force, was meant to create a beast of Alaya that would prevent humanities destruction during the worldwide calamity created by Angra Mainyu. Profile Identity Archer is a unique existence created by both forces of the world as a method of protecting itself from the calamities created by each other. It began with Houyi, an unrivaled Divine Spirit who sacrificed his immortality to protect humanities existence from the horrid sun crows. From there on he continued slaying beast to ensure that humans lived happily. However, Houyi was betrayed by his student after becoming a tyrant, which occurred due to losing his wife as she ascended to the moon. When Houyi, who hated both mankind and the divines for continuously stealing his immortality, laid seconds away from death he called for the world. Unfortunately Gaia, the collective will of the earth's survival, appeared and struck a deal. It'd freeze him seconds before his death and allow him the chance to traverse the time stream. All in hopes of gaining a new chance of obtaining his immortality. Should he do so, Houyi has to enact his vengeance against mankind. Whenever and wherever a wish granting device, such as the holy grail, or a chance at divinity appeared, Houyi shall appear and attempt to regain it. However, Alaya, who sensed such a powerful disturbance, chose a human whose background in magecraft spanned across familiar generations. He also possessed a tremendous amount of magic circuits which allowed him to become a tool of the counter force. This prodigious magi also held a special heart that treasured both life and death. While he enjoyed Necromantic studies and experimentations, the Magi also held life at an equal status.Refraining from killing without a purpose, the Magi only performed his art upon those who were already dead. Either way, Alaya used subtle coincidences to drive Jiang Shi to his families old workshop where he learned of the Holy Grail War from his father's books. Jiang Shi, wanting to destroy such an object due to horrid visions shown from his clairvoyance, decided to perform the ritual and accept his role as a master. Little did he know, the bow sealed inside his body served as a tie to Houyi; Who jumped forward in time at the chance of receiving said wish. Alaya knew that granting such a powerful servant freedom, especially with his potent indepedent action, would result in Gaia gaining the upper hand. And so, the collective unconsciousness of mankind ruinded Jiang Shi's ritual, causing the magi to become Houyi's vessel. Ultimately fusing the two individuals into one new being while the counter force performed a miracle that night which allowed Jiang Shi to survive such a process. It was perhaps Alaya's greatest chance at stopping the powerful Beast of Gaia known as Houyi. This new being, known only now as Archer, originally had one personality. However, the collective memories of both Houyi and Jiang Shi created mental representations of both individuals. Ultimatly giving Archer a dual personality. Neither Jiang Shi nor Houyi exist, it is only their knowledge, memories and views behaving like water and oil being poured into a cup. Yet, there is hope that Jiang Shi's pure heart and positive alignment can heal Houyi's memories. Jiang Shi (講師,Kōshi Written as; 讲师 ) was originally born in New York City on November 20th. He has long since forgotten his originally name and shows a rather disinterest in remembering. His parents were the previous generation of the Anqi lineage. An ancient family who chose to remain hidden in fear of other families and the Mage's Association meddling in their personal plans. Their affinity revolved around the study and progression of Necromancy and have passed on generations of knowledge. Said to be the strongest bloodline of necromancers, Jiang Shi's family have held a place near every human catastrophe in history. They also utilized particular breeding methods and selective pairing to artificially create powerful magus with a strong connection to death. Whereas most Magus are known for gathering secrets and runes, Jiang Shi's family were prominent archeologist who searched the globe in efforts of discovering once lost artifacts which would serve as catalyst to unholy power. They dreamed of binding the spirits and residual memories found in these special items to corpses; Creating artificial servants who would allow them to rise above all else. Their most recent discovery, an old bow, was believed to be the one weapon that would actualize their dreams. Unfortunately, word leaked of their horrific efforts, inhumane experimentations and recent discovery. Leading to the Church actively tracking down their workshop. Meanwhile Jiang Shi's parents attempted to train their son in the art of Necromancy. Although somewhat skillful, Jiang Shi cared little for magic. Instead, he preferred actual weaponry as it taught a requirement of peace of mind. He even displayed a rather impressive love for archery despite at a young age. However, Jiang Shi did learn necromantic spells and indulged in the dark arts as well. He favored using spells that manipulated bones and corpses in battle. During his usual training exorcises, Jiang Shi's father interrupted the young magi with a summons. Jiang Shi's father had recieved visions of their demise at the hand's of the church and knew they were on borrowed time. Rather than waste their thaumaturgical capability, he decided it was time to pass on their families magic crest. And so he performed the ritual which took the form of an obsidian dragon imprinted upon Jiang Shi's arm. But he also placed his most trusted artifact within Jiang Shi; The ancient bow they recently stumbled upon. The executioner's arrived while Jiang Shi, 15, was at school in the Lower East Side. They barged into his parents workshop at destroyed everything after claiming their lives. The Church also seized the artifacts both parents worked so hard to gather. However, they noticed that one went missing. The one which had been stolen from an excavation in China. That same day, Jiang Shi experienced unusual public transportation traffic. It took him an extra two hours to arrive home, ultimately sparing his life and the findings of his family. Although distraught, Jiang Shi managed to call the police and report what he discovered. Unfortunately, his father had different plans. Before their death, Jiang Shi's parents created a barrier which caused those unrelated to them to see an empty house. After the police left, Jiang Shi stumbled upon a note detailing a specific set of orders. First, Jiang Shi was instructed to burn their house down. All of their familiar research had been imprinted upon his left arm as a magic crust. And so he swore to continue their goals of finding the truth of immortality. Second, Jiang Shi was instructed to his inheritance and fly to southern Chengdu where his family owned property. He was also told to bring the key that his father kept sacred. Although he lacked any idea where the key was supposed to go, Jiang Shi took it with him to China. They owned a small manor there which they used as a vacation home. Jiang Shi began to understand why his father taught him three different Chinese dialects as a child. Jiang Shi arrived safely and began to live among the citizens peacefully. He found happiness from escaping the city life and constant pursuit that Magi's were forced to endure. However, Jiang Shi continued practicing necromancy and archery in private. Living in such a large area allowed Jiang Shi to live undisturbed for three years. He occasionally visited other cities, such as Shanghai and Nanjing, for freelance work. Eventually Jiang Shi, who mainly lived in his father's old studies, stumbled upon a locked chest. An idea struck him at that very moment. He tried the key his father left and it instantly unlocked. There, rested hundreds of books about an object called the holy grail. Taken from a surviving magus of the previous war, the notes spoke of a war that would grant a wish to it's survivor. It spoke of how to invoke the summoning process and the estimated next appearance..... Appearance Personality Archer is a newly created individual spawned from utilizing a human body as a vessel for a servent. Doing so makes Archer neither Jiang Shi or the emanation of Houyi, but a combination of both. However, their distinct stubborn personalities caused this newly created existence to suffer from Dual Personalities. Yet it has made Archer a rather entertaining servant to observe. As previously mentioned, neither Jiang Shi nor Houyi exist. Instead, they are represented by two separate personalities which exhibit totally different views based on their personal memories which they share. The human memories of Jiang Shi and the memories taken from the Throne of Heroes where the actual Heroic Spirit of Houyi exist transformed into mental apparitions that are constantly bickering and attempting to perform their choice of action. These two opposites are represented by such thoughts and perspectives. And such, they are prone to arguing in situations where time is of the essence. These arguments are had even as they move throughout the day normally. Although they can hold conversations mentally, they are known to use the main body as a method of speaking. Causing Archer to appear as a mentally disabled person who will hold an entire conversation with himself in public. Thus making arguments all the more entertaining to observers. However, despite their petty differences, both mental representation possess similar views towards life and humanity. And together, they wish to achieve the same end goal; Immortality. Eventually, the two sides that represent Archer began to correspond to one another with a deeper understanding. Leading to a stronger bond between both memories. Transforming Archer into a force truly fear by others. Surprisingly, both personalities are aware that they are neither Jiang Shi nor the emanation of Houyi. And such, their cooperation does not suffer from arguing about physical possession. It is usually the disagreement between personal views which direct their choice of actions that hinder their formation. However, when both personalities agree, this newly created individual becomes a truly feared force. Jiang Shi Jiang Shi represents the good within Archer, and such often attempts to provide a voice of reason. As a human child, Jiang Shi despised how savagely his parents treated humanity and life itself. Although he respected them, Shi constantly displayed a hidden rebellion. From avoiding Magecraft training sessions to berating those who seeked something as futile as immortality. Jiang Shi lacked parental obligation and lived selfishly which caused other Magi to look in disapproval. Jiang Shi simply wished for solitude. For him to live alone with his signature bow somewhere deep in a distant forest. However, discovering the corpses of his parents changed Jiang Shi's aspects towards both life and death. He realized life's extreme delicacy and began to fear it's destruction. Jiang Shi saw life as a sick joke; A set amount of time to experience infinity and all that life could offer. But Jiang Shi also gained an appreciation for death as it became the only promise that was never broken. This transformation lead to Jiang Shi enjoying being in Death's presence. Thus progressing his necromancy to even greater levels. He is often found loitering in graveyards and hospitals. Experimenting on corpses and developing further spells to progress the art of Necromancy. He also managed to build multiple workshops deep within China's catacombs; Each protected by skeletal guardians. Jiang Shi is a Magi who can neither be classified as entirely good nor evil. Jiang Shi lives a life where chaos, order, life and death are simply tools to bring happiness and joy. He will reanimate a corpse to make a child laugh and create a small militia of zombies to protect his loved one's. Jiang Shi believes that humans should help one another despite their ranks and utterly despises how Magus view humans; Usually berating Magi as practitioners of a dying art. This disgust also translate towards the way Magus view the art of Necromancy. Thought of as beautiful by Jiang Shi, he believes that the Magus Association snobbish view towards the Dark Arts is responsible for humanities various calamities and their own futile lives. Death is the only promise, a force which even compels those believed to be gods. It is the secret behind various Magics and perhaps it's creator. And such, Jiang Shi wishes to evolve beyond such levels.... Houyi Houyi is the betrayed god who lost his divinity, wife, and immortality. Such tragedies have imprinted the emanation's memories within Archer, creating a persona without feelings. A representation of selfish desires whose only wish is to erase his existence..... Houyi initially regarded his existence as an ingrediant in the creation of Archer as a twisted joke brought upon by the heavens. Houyi originally lost his divinity due to Di Jun believing that if Houyi cared so much for the mortals, he could live as one. And although Houyi cared little for such treatment, humanity progressively caused Houyi to suffer greatly. First, theives forced the one he loved dearly, , to drink their elixir of immortality; Although doing so stopped it from reaching their possession, Chang'e ascended to the moon as a result. Failing to reunite with her husband thereafter. This sadness at his own mortality caused Houyi to become bitter towards humanity. Finally, Houyi's trusted student, , killed the aging divine in a fit of envy and rage alongside other humans. Now Houyi, bounded to a magi, is brought back as a tool of protecting the very creatures who betrayed him. Houyi's anger is displayed prominently during conversations with Jiang Shi's mental representation. He constantly berates the Magi's choice of action with derogatory terms. Nothing Jiang Shi does is correct in Houyi's mentality. And, although technically a partial human, Houyi transfers this rage and aggression towards those externally. Houyi's decisions often involve greater casualties and civilian involvement. He holds no qualms about killing witnesses. Whenever Jiang Shi displays a problem towards Houyi's wreckless behavior, he shows a slight confusion towards the necromancer. Believing it foolish for one who practices the darkest art to care if a human is killed. Yi also displays great rage towards the second telling of the Immortality Elixir event which claims that Yi had become a conceited, tyrannical ruler. And as a result, Chang'e stole the elixir as a way of ensuring the end of his horrid reign. Although both stories hold truth, Houyi claims that he truly loved Chang'e and the people he protected. Either way, the betrayal he suffered completely darkened Yi's heart. Gradually, Jiang Shi shows Houyi the truth of his efforts and how greatly he was appreciated. Beginning with how Yi is viewed in modern times, Shi shows Yi that the name Houyi is always followed with Great Hero. Also, the necromancer explains the principles around the Anqi families necromantic art.....Throughout their time together and experiencing Jiang Shi's memories, Houyi's burning flames of hatred slowely smother. Whereas Houyi's decision benefited himself entirily, they soon start to consider the current state of man. Roles Fate/apocalyptica Abilities Archer is Pseudo-Servant, the product of a human whose body serves as a servant's vessel, under the Archer qualification. It is impossible to call Archer an actual proper servant. He is ultimately a Counter Guardian brought into existence by Alaya as a method of exterminating the immediate threat known as the Holy Grail. Archer's existence is through the process of utilizing one's body as a vessel for servants which resulted in a being who is not classified as either individuals; But rather the combination of both into an entirely new existence. And such, this Pseudo-Servant possesses the abilities, memories and knowledge of the amalgamated individuals. However, the separate memories of both individuals were strong enough to split Archer's single personality in half; Ultimately resulting in the development of a dual personality. Ruler described the situation as Archer's physical body being a cup. Pouring water into said container represents Jiang Shi's soul, which consist of his emotions, knowledge and power. Then adding oil symbolizes the emanation of Houyi, who possesses a copy of both the essence and power of the actual Heroic Spirit. Although the result is still liquid in a one container, the water and oil shall never mix. Instead, both individual liquids will retain their own existence within said cup. This scenario explains perfectly the mental phantoms trapped within Archer's brain. Although often thought as actual souls, Archer has only one soul but two personalities that are complete opposites of one another. Thus creating mental apparitions within Archer's psyche that are only representations of the accumulative personalities and memories of Jiang Shi and Houyi. This dual personality has served as the counter force's failsafe for Archer. Every decision faced by Archer is carefully considered from the perspective of a human and divine. Allowing the Beast of Alaya to perform his duty without corruption. In truth, the arguments displayed by Archer, who believes it two different souls, are really Archer arguing with himself. Combat Archer is a servant who actively switches between the two memories. He is a servant who inhibits a body that possesses the magical aptitude of a Caster class. And such switches between the two different classess during battle. Archer's existence as a Counter Guardian makes it nearly impossible to classify his Noble Phantasm as such. Archer's devestating technique, Jīnwū, is not an actual item he is affiliated with. There are various reasons behind Houyi's inability of gaining a noble phantasm. First and foremost, such is impossible due to no such item existing. Houyi is renowned as an archer who killed 9 of the ten suns, each children of , with pure technique. His lack of an actual Noble Phantasm is also due to Houyi's purpose of divinity and the fame he earned during his time as a mortal. Houyi's legend tells not of an actual item tied to his infamy but rather multiple events where he demonstrated unrivaled skill against demons, monsters and fellow divines. The God of Archery, one with burning anger, was also unrivaled. Ultimately, had Di Jun refrained from banishing Houyi, Houyi would possess an A+ rank Divinity. Also, when Houyi was betrayed by Feng Meng, he wished upon the World for a chance to obtain immortality and separate from humanity. Ultimately creating a situation where Houyi was instead transformed into a Counter Guardian cursed to serve as exterminator of sorts. The unique contract formed between the former God and Alaya made it impossible to properly classify Houyi as a servant and thus removed his ability to propely utilize a Noble Phantasm. However, Archer gains access to a technique which resembles that of True Magic. Titled as Jīnwū, it is simply a technique that contains the power of an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, Houyi's fusion with an inexperience Magi caused it's power output to decrease two ranks. However, it still possesses the force of a solar flare that disintegrates all in it's path. Jiang Shi describes it as a combination of Houyi's rage stored into a single shot and his desire to protect humanity from destruction. However, since his betrayal caused Houyi to lose such a drive, it's damage has suffered greatly. Although both individual memories are those of archery masters, Archer's fighting style is often compared to switching between magecraft and weaponry. Depending on whose personality is dominant at the time and the situation present, Archer will incorporate aspects from both memories. However, when Houyi and Jiang Shi are in tandem with one another, they are known for utilizing one another's abilities excellently. Ultimately, Archer still classifies as a servant and thus possesses the physical capabilities of such spirits... Magecraft Jiang Shi is the product of a special birth brought upon by two necromancers practicing ageless spells on a fetus. And such, he was born with a purity rarely seen in the modern age. Making Jiang Shi a direct descendant, completely untainted, to his families founder; Anqi Sheng. Thus Jiang Shi possesses the magical potential of an ancient wizard. If using simple numbers to calculate the rankings of the Mage's Association's history of Magus; Jiang Shi is a Magi whose potential places him at a ranking of 93. The sheer amount of magic circuits within his body grants Jiang Shi an A rank in mana which is often noted as being half a step away from Caster; A trait Jiang Shi possessed even before becoming a servant. However, Jiang Shi's lack of proper training caused the immense resevoir of power to become dormant. A hidden potential rarely tapped upon. Jiang Shi's father described it as simply utilizing the tip of the iceberg. Jiang Shi's magical circuits are described in an analogy similar to Ciel. While normal Magi possess beer mug's worth of magical energy that fire like a water gun during battle, Jiang Shi has a 18 liter tank that has a water hose force. Fortunately, Jiang Shi was born with several times the energy that normal magi are given. It was Jiang Shi's immense magical potential that allowed him to survive summoning Houyi, as such a process awakened the dormant circuits. Causing immense pain but granting acess to Houyi's former abilities rather easily. Unfortunately, Jiang Shi lacks proper control of his energy resulting in wasteful spells that utilize more magical energy during battle than normal. Also, the forced awakening of Jiang Shi's dormant magical circuits lead to Archer experiencing various pains. However, his immense magical energy has allowed him to stand toe to toe with Caster classed servants. He is also constantly training to control the magical output of his craft. Necromancy is Jiang Shi's signature art and perhaps the only magecraft he is capable of learning; A trait often thought due to his origin as Preservation (貯蔵, Chozō). And such, Archer possesses a Magic Crest which belongs to the strongest Necromantic family. As someone who enjoys death, Jiang Shi is known for utilizing corpses as weapons and servants. It is said that Jiang Shi was born a necromantic prodigy unseen for multiple generations. And that due to the negative stigma, we hidden by his family from both the Church and Mage's Association. Even as a child, Jiang Shi would reanimate the corpses of his pets. Perhaps his favorite creation are hopping zombies who serve his personal needs. Jiang Shi's prowess and study has caused the Mage's Association to constantly reconsider requesting Jiang Shi to join. Jiang Shi's perspective towards death resembles a love for food. The necromancer explains that while he enjoys eating, Jiang Shi hates cooking. Which further demonstrates the difference of how he views the art of necromancy. Although he finds joy in experimenting with death, Jiang Shi does not possess the love of killing that many necromancer's possess and would rather wait during a war or catastrophe to scavenge for remains. It is perhaps this knowledge that propels his usage far beyond other Magus. Due to the negative stigma attached to necromancy, Jiang Shi is a prodigy that is often ignored by high ranking officials. While aspiring Magi find such a situation troublesome, Jiang Shi views it as an ideal situation as it allows him to progress his studies further undisturbed. However, those who hold considerable power within the Mage's Association state that ignoring Jiang Shi is perhaps the greatest mistake committed by the organization. Jiang Shi has created multiple hidden workshops in various hidden graveyards, morgues and catacombs throughout China. He even lives in front of one, which serves as his primary workshop. Their obvious aura of death, which is an affinity Jiang Shi possesses, creates a natural deterrent to enemies. It also serves as a wonderous base for both Jiang Shi when coupled with unholy guardians and protective spells....Jiang Shi's expertise surrounds reanimating corpses to obey his every command. Due to their lack of life, Jiang Shi's ghouls are incredibly resilant, fighting without an ounce of pain. They also retain the strength they possessed in life but without the limiters placed by one's brain. Granting them physical boost which rival superhuman enhancements.... Jiang Shi is also indulging in the art of creating horrid monsters... The Church has stated that Jiang Shi possesses the potential to elevate Necromancy to levels long forgotten... Ultimately, Jiang Shi's efforts are in the pursuit of the First Magic..... *'再起': *'尸僵': Mystic Eyes of Spirit Guidance Clairvoyance Eye of the Mind (True) Independant Action Contract Heroic Spirits are humans and divines who are removed from the time axis and stored in the Throne of Heroes. And for that reason, it is impossible to call him such due to technically being alive but stuck in his own time seconds before death. is not a proper heroic spirit. Thus making it impossible to call Archer an orthodox servant let alone an actual Pseudo-Servant. After Feng Meng's betrayal, while Houyi laid bloodied and near death, he reminisced on his life. During his final moments of mortality, Houyi used his remaining strengths to call for the World. And once it appeared, he struck a rather noble deal which resulted in him becoming a beast of Alaya; A heroic spirit who services belong to that of the World. While humans often made such agreements during life as a method of acquiring power beyond normalcy, Houyi's former divinity made it useless for him to require outside help during his time as a mortal. Unfortunately, while Houyi thought he called upon Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind and drive for survival, he actually summoned Gaia who is the planet's will to survive. Gaia, who was attracted to Houyi's immense hatred for humanity and wish to eradicate those who betrayed him, decided that Houyi would prove a powerful force against Alaya. And such, Gaia formed a contract with Houyi, whose sudden defeat tormented the dying archer. From a famed divine loved by all to a hated conqueror murdered by those he cared for; Houyi earned his title a tragic hero who suffered greatly for others. However, seconds before his death, Houyi could only remember one aspect of his life; Immortality. Something he possessed then had stolen repeatedly. , the Emperor who sent him on his famed journey, stole Houyi's immortality after the archer killed Di Jun's children. Then, once Houyi managed to persuade the to give him an elixir of immortality, his wife, Chang'e, drunk both in an attempt to halt Feng Meng from stealing it from her husband. Immortality became a possession that was wrongfully stolen from Houyi multiple times and thus lead him to the tragic death beneath the moon. As a result, Houyi struck a deal which involved the dying archer obtaining the divinity he once lost and the immortality stolen from him. Even if it means damning humanity to destruction, he desires to regain his divinity, immortality and live an indifferent life towards the humans who have proven both corrupt and selfish. He also spoke of seeking revenge against the other divine spirits and mankind themselves. He plans on doing so by finishing the infamous quest given to him. After returning to his divine level, Houyi, whose mission was to stop the suns from rising, plans on completing his initial quest. Which will ultimately plunge the world into an eternal darkness and erase humanity. In short, Houyi wished for a chance to restart, actively regretting accepting the quest given to him by Di Jun. An event that would have ended mankind from an ancient beginning. Since Houyi cannot gain divinity from death at the hands of a mortal, Gaia instead froze him seconds before his ending. By freezing him and not time itself the world continued onwards while leaving Houyi behind on an eternal verge of death. Houyi will not die before he obtains his dvinity, even if it means he must leave the physical realm to accomplish said goal. One can only say that time has stopped for Houyi rather than time itself froze. Instead, it is a train that progressed further while leaving Houyi at a previous stop. And so, Houyi is given an unlimited chances to fulfill the contract created between himself and the world. Despite not being an actual Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes, Houyi is capable of being summoned as one due to the future containing two set outcomes. As long as he continues to search for divinity, he will fulfill his contract as an agent of Gaia, a weapon against humanity and a Beast of Gaia empowered by the counter force. Or Houyi will simply sever the deal in defeat and become a complete heroic spirit. Either way, Houyi is given an infinite amount of chances to gain his divinity. Most notably utilizing the various Holy Grails as a method of wish granting. This event causes Houyi to be summoned throughout ages while still existing in the time axis before he left and became a Heroic Spirit. It is based off the idea that he is already considered a heroic spirit due to both outcomes ending as such. Existing in the timestream also allows Houyi to live in the current world for indefinite periods. Becoming one with Jiang Shi allowed Houyi to live as an actual individual and thus removed the necessity for both magic upkeep beyond that required by a servant and an anchor. One can only summon Houyi if there chance for divinity or immortality is present, hence his rare historical occurrences. If there is a chance of returning his divinity or Houyi gaining it through some sort of trial and tribulation, then he will exist. Houyi's appearance declares the existence of gods and divine spirits in modern time. Also, Magus are constantly discovering such methods, wishing to transcend their humanity and become gods. Allowing Houyi to freely appear in such locations as a sort of help. The Holy Grail's wishing capabilities grants Houyi permission to appear as many times as he desires as a Servant or anywhere there is a chance to obtain either a wish or restore his divinity. However, since Houyi is simply frozen within the time axis, he cannot revisit time's where he failed. Two most notable failures are when he first accepted Di Jun's request and when Chang'e consumed the Elixir's of Immortality. He can relive such experiences but they will always lead to the Emperor stripping him of his divinity and her drinking both elixirs since he cannot change already experienced outcomes. While normal servants that are summoned as copies of their true selves located outside the time axis in the Throne of Heroes, Houyi has yet to die as a mortal. And such is not classified as a proper heroic spirit. Instead, he is simply summoned in the mortal form he possessed before death. A trait which explains why his technique, that easily classifies as anti-world, is only Anti-fortress. Should Houyi regain his divinity, the technique will also return to it's original power. Allowing him to continue his purpose as an agent of Gaia. Ultimately, this existence makes him unique since normal servants are called from the Throne of Heroes while Houyi traverses the time-axis. Houyi's existence revolves around moving forward or backward in time from seconds before his death, and returning to said moment upon failure. Failure results in his memories returning to his body before he continues searching for opportunities to regain his divinity. Unlike other servants who forget previous experiencing, Houyi remembers everything from each scenario. Granting him an impressive plethora of knowledge. Should Houyi succeed, the results will lead to the possible destruction of humanity. Alaya, the collective consciousness of mankind and an enemy of Gaia, saw this threat and utilized subtle guidance to neutralize it's enemy. Alaya took control of the Counter Force and moved under coincidences. It empowered Jiang Shi's parents and subtly pushed them to locate a bow used by Houyi before sealing it into their son. It then created a series of unfortunate events, which ultimately resulted in Jiang Shi losing his parents, that lead to the young Necromancer traveling to Chengdu, China. Where he performed the ritual in order to prepare in the upcoming Holy Grail. Jiang Shi was chosen because of his ancestral trail, physical body type and also his viewpoint towards life. He also possessed enough magic circuits and potential to withstand the summoning process which Alaya interrupted. Doing so fused the Agent of Gaia and Agent of Alaya into one being with dual personalities. These two personalities are said to represent the war between mankind and the world. Category:Fate/apocalyptica Trivia *Jiang Shi's name is also a pun on his magecraft as Jiangshi are hopping zombies. *Thanks a lot to Kaze for helping me with some ideas. Quotes *(Jiang Shi explaining his Art) "The stigma attatched to the practice of necromancy is counterproductive to the mission of Magus as a whole. All Magi desire to reach Akasha in hopes of transcending death and acquiring unlimited knowledge. They've journeyed far and wide to master such Magic, usually at the cost of their lives.I can count the amount of the few who've come close on one hand. Fools. The souls of all living creatures are what ties us to the root. It is where we're sent before and after life. You could say that death is the only natural gate to this metaphysical location. So why look down upon a magecraft which transforms one into a master of death? That's why I'm continuing my families study." Category:Fate/apocalyptica